homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
111115 - Be Aaisha
atypicalTyrant AT began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 14:48 -- 02:48 AT: serios 02:49 GG: Miss. Aaisha? Are. You. Alright? 02:49 AT: im fine as much as i wish i wasnt 02:49 AT: and dont call me that 02:49 GG: What? 02:49 GG: Do. Not. Call. You. By. Your. Name? 02:49 AT: its not my name anymore yes 02:50 GG: I. Do. Not. Quite. Understand. What. You. Mean. By. That.... 02:50 AT: it doesnt really matter i just wanted to let you kno that im relieving you of your duties 02:51 GG: You.... Miss.... I.... I. Know. I. Failed. You. But..... 02:52 AT: you didnt fail me i failed you 02:52 AT: you have done nothing wrong serios 02:52 AT: i am not worthy of bearing the title empress or having your loyalty 02:52 GG: You. Did. Not. Fail. Me.... If. It. Was. Not. For. You. I. Would. Have. Still. Been. Under. Scarlet'S. Influence. For. A. Second. Time.... Even. If. It. Was. For. You.... 02:53 GG: It. Was. Never. About. Being. Worthy. Of. It. Miss. Aaisha.... 02:53 AT: sigh no if i hadnt pestered scarlet this wouldnt have happened 02:53 AT: i could have stopped your death 02:54 GG: And. I. Could. Have. Prevented. It. With. Sense.... I. Should. Have. Known. A. Trap. Could. Have. Been. Built.... And. I. Was. Warned. That. You. And. Mr. Aesona. Were. Being. Passively. Used. By. Scarlet. For. Spying.... 02:54 GG: That. Was. How. She. Knew. 02:54 AT: yea i figured something was going on with that 02:55 AT: because all the twinks somehow dont know the meaning of the word privacy 02:55 GG: I. Will. Talk. With. Miss. Libby. About. Fixing. It. Though. 02:55 AT: i couldve used my doom powers to change your fate 02:55 AT: fixing what? 02:55 AT: the spying 02:55 GG: The. Spying. Yes. 02:56 GG: I. Am. Not. One. Of. The. Points. By. Which. Scarlet. Can. Spy. Due. To. Libby'S. Blood. Machines.... The. Nan.... I. Am. Not. Technical. 02:56 AT: nanites 02:56 GG: Yes. Those. 02:57 AT: so we'd all have to have her nanites for scarlet not to spy from us 02:57 GG: I. Can. Get. Her. To. Send. A. Sample. To. Both. You. And. Mr. Aesona. 02:57 GG: Only. Those. Who. Had. Contact. With. Her.... 02:57 GG: But. Yes. 02:59 AT: i suppose its better than scarlet 02:59 GG: Indeed. 03:01 GG: In. Any. Case. You. Have. To. Understand. Of. The. Three. Of. Us.... You. Were. The. One. Who. Did. The. Most. To. Rescue. Yourself.... 03:01 AT: i wouldnt have needed rescue if i hadnt been a stupid little wiggler 03:02 GG: We. Have. All. Been. Stupid. Over. The. Last. Few. Days. 03:03 GG: And. It. Does. Not. Help. That. The. Twinks. Are. Like. A. Force. Of. Nature. Than. Tangible. Beings. 03:03 AT: yes but i doubt you have been arrogant enough to think you could play a god thousands of sweeps old 03:04 GG: We.... Were. Making. Plans. Of. Various. Sorts. To. Deal. With. Scarlet.... So. Yes. I. Think. I. Would. Have. Been. Arrogant. To. Try. Something. Stupid.... 03:04 GG: You. Might. Have. Remembered. That. I. Discussed. Some. Of. Them. With. You. 03:05 AT: yes 03:05 AT: those were long term though, less stupid 03:06 GG: Yes.... Though. Most. Of. Them. Would. Not. Have. Worked.... There. Was. Far. Too. Little. Information. That. Is. Now. Known.... 03:06 GG: And. Now. All. Those. Plans. Are. Known. 03:06 AT: yyes 03:09 GG: I. Do. Not. Know. Where. We. Can. Go. From. Here. But. You. Must. Remain. Strong.... Please.... 03:13 GG: In. Any. Case. You. Know. That. I. Am. Still. Alive.... You. Know. That. Mr. Aesona. Is. Still. Alive.... We. Failed. But. We. Know. Better. Now.... We. Will. Avoid. The. Twinks. As. Much. As. We. Can.... We. Can. Learn. To. Become. Stronger.... 03:14 AT: serios i've failed you all scarlet trampled over feelings i thought i could never get rid of i have never felt less than i am 03:14 AT: it doesnt matter if i stay strong or not i am a shame to my caste and have no right to any of what that entales 03:15 GG: You. Are. No. Shame.... You. Are. No. Disgrace.... Please. Miss. Aaisha. Listen. To. Me.... It. Was. Not. Just. You.... The. Failure. Is. Not. Yours. Alone. To. Bear.... 03:16 AT: i caused the domino affect how is it not 03:17 GG: The. Start. Was. Not. With. You.... I. Was. The. One. Set. To. The. Quest. To. Find. Scarlet. To. Begin. With. 03:17 GG: I. Was. The. First. To. Fall. 03:17 AT: thats not your fault 03:18 GG: It. Was. The. Anger. Directed. At. My. Fall. That. Caused. You. And. Mr. Aesona. To. Lash. Out. At. Scarlet. 03:19 AT: i knew better 03:19 AT: i knew better but i was just so tired of being dragged around 03:19 AT: i wanted her to leave nyarla alone to leave us all alone 03:19 GG: I. Wanted. That. As. Well.... 03:20 GG: I. Wanted. Her. Gone. From. Everyone'S. Life. 03:22 AT: so much for that 03:22 GG: She. Is. Gone. Now. At. Least. 03:22 GG: For. Now. 03:25 AT: she can still watch 03:26 GG: If. It. Involves. The. Spying. Implements. That. Is. Within. You. Libby. Will. Fix. That. 03:26 GG: Otherwise. Let. Her. Rot. In. Her. Viewings. 03:28 AT: i suppose 03:29 GG: Please. Do. Not. Lose. Your. Heart. To. What. She. Has. Done.... It. Feels. Already. That. Mr. Aesona. Has. Lost. His.... I. Feel. I. Have. No. Idea. Of. Where. I. Am. Going.... Please. Do. Not. Lose. Who. You. Are. 03:31 GG: Continue. To. Be. Aaisha.... You. Need. Not. Be. The. Fuschia. Caste.... You. Need. Not. Be. Empress. Or. Heiress.... But. Still. Be. Aaisha. 03:31 AT: ... 03:33 AT: i 03:33 AT: can try 03:34 GG: More. Than. Ever. We. Need. To. Understand. Who. We. Are.... It. Is. Perhaps. The. Only. Way. To. Proceed. From. This.... 03:35 AT: you've all have such high hopes in me, in aaisha and i feel like i just dashed them all 03:36 GG: You. Have. Not. Dashed. Them.... The. Hopes. Are. Not. Of. Who. You. Are. Now. But. Who. You. Will. Grow. Into.... We. Will. Fail.... We. Will. Fall..... We. Will. Get. Up.... 03:37 GG: We. Will. Stand. And. Continue. On. 03:38 GG: Why. Is. It. I. Can. Never. Find. The. Answers. I. Need. To. Continue. On. Until. I. Talk. With. Either. You. Or. Miss. Libby.... I. Felt. Lost. But. Now.... I. Found. At. Least. Some. Of. My. Words. 03:38 AT: heh thats because we're obviously the best 03:39 GG: It. Would. Seem. So. 04:01 AT: im sorry if i get 04:01 AT: upset with you 04:01 AT: over the course of the game 04:01 AT: or however long this lasts 04:01 GG: I. Can. Understand. 04:03 GG: Things. Are. Still. Harsh. Without. The. Recent. Events.... But. Just. Promise. Me. To. Be. You.... I. Do. Not. Know. What. You. Meant. Earlier.... But. It. Is. Aaisha. Irquen. Who. I. Think. Back. On.... 04:07 GG: I. Think. I. Need. To. Sleep. A. Bit. Now.... This. Has. Been. A. Long. Day. It. Feels. 04:07 AT: okay 04:07 AT: yea it has 04:07 AT: sleep well serios 04:07 GG: Be. Strong. Miss. Aaisha. -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 16:07 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Serios